Amber Moore
|portrayer = Adrienne Frantz |status = Former, regular |years = 1997–2005, 2010-2012 (on B&B) 2006-2010, 2013 (on Y&R) |first = July 18, 1997 (on B&B) November 28, 2006 (on Y&R) |last = June 21, 2012 (on B&B) September 4, 2013 (on Y&R) |creator = Bradley Bell |introducer = Bradley Bell (1997, 2010) Lynn Marie Latham (2006) |full name = Ambrosia Moore |nickname = Amber |alias = Marina Dryden |gender = Female |born = 1980 |age = 33-34 |occupation = Fashion designe Businesswowan |residence = Los Angeles; California |parents = |siblings = (twin sister) |spouse = (1999–2000, 2001–2003) Cane Ashby (2007) Daniel Romalotti (2009–2010) |romances = Adrian Korbel (lover) Billy Abbott (lover) Deacon Sharpe (lover) |children = (adoptive) |grandparents = Gertrude Moore |aunts/uncles = Joe Moore Tilly Moore |cousins = }}Ambrosia "Amber" Moore (formerly Forrester, Ashby, and Romalotti) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Adrienne Frantz. Biography The Bold and the Beautiful Amber came to Los Angeles in 1997. After having previously worked with Sheila Carter at a cafe/restaurant in Death Valley, Amber convinced Sheila to help her apply for the position as babysitter to James Warick's daughter Mary/Margaret. Amber agreed to secretly allow Sheila visits with "Mary" at the Warwick house. Amber soon sided with James and Maggie agreeing that Sheila was unstable and obsessed. Sheila shot Stephanie Forrester and left her on the verge of death before leaving LA as a fugitive on the run. Despite gratitude from family members to Amber for helping save Stephanie's life, it was not enough to change Eric and Brooke's opinion of her. Amber began working for Brooke Logan as her children Rick and Bridget's babysitter. Amber was soon began to develop feelings for Rick. When Rick ended up in the hospital after an accident in a drag race, Amber felt guilty and donated one of her own kidneys to save him. The two got closer, then one night, Amber went out with a high-school chum, Raymond, and woke up knowing only that she had passed out drunk the night before. It was weeks before Raymond told her that after she passed out, they had sex. Since she had slept with Rick around the same time, when she learned she was pregnant, she went to see her mother Tawny in Death Valley, wanting to give birth away just in case the child belonged to Raymond, who was black. Unfortunately, there was never any opportunity to test the baby who was white and stillborn, to learn who the father was - although it has always been assumed it was Rick's. Amber was devastated by the death of her child, but when Tawny learned that Amber's cousin Becky had given birth that same night to a child that she did not want, she convinced her heartbroken daughter to take Becky's baby back to Los Angeles as her own. It wasn't long before Amber loved little Eric Forrester III as her own Becky visited Amber in Los Angeles voicing regret over giving up her baby, and found out that Little Eric was her son, but Amber convinced her to keep quiet. Kimberly and Rick continued to share unresolved feelings. In an effort to undermine Amber, Kimberly uncovered the truth about Little Eric's true identity. Rick and the rest of the Forresters were horrified that the real Eric Forrester III was dead. Becky began dating CJ Garrison, and Amber discovered that Becky was dying, and everyone kept that a secret from her until their wedding day. Becky peacefully died bringing together the Forrester and Spectra family. CJ got temporary custody of Little Eric and moved in with Amber. Bringing home Ash who tried to pick her up while working at Café Russe, Sam, a jealous groupie, set Amber and CJ up for possession of drugs. CJ and Amber fell in love and planned to marry. Rick stopped their wedding by tracking down Little Eric's biological father, Deacon Sharpe. Rick implored Amber to leave CJ so he could give her the life she had always dreamed of, and Amber broke CJ's heart to go back to Rick. Using Little Eric as leverage, Deacon took the child to live with him and Carmen Arena at his apartment above his club. Deacon's attraction for Amber soon developed into much deeper feelings. Carmen became suspicious of Deacon and her jealousy intensified one night when she took baby Eric to the rooftop of Deacon's building. Amber confronted Carmen who returned Eric to Deacon. There was a struggle and Carmen accidentally fell to her death. Deacon eventually married Bridget in a quick ceremony. Deacon tried to make a deal that he would give Bridget back, if he got Amber and Little Eric back. The Forrester's refused and they stayed married. Deacon continued to flirt with Amber, til Bridget discovered the real reason Deacon married her. Deacon vowed to stand by Bridget, and Amber stayed with Rick. Soon after, Amber became pregnant with her and Rick's second child. There were problems early on, but they went away. Amber started designing for Forrester Creations and became a success, but she passed out in pain at her first fashion show. She was rushed to the hospital where she lost the baby. Amber turned to pills to ease away the pain of her baby's death. She became addicted to them, and after she realized how low she sunk, she went to her sister in law, Taylor, for help. Taylor got Amber into a rehab center, and Rick supported her the whole time. After coming home, the Forresters threw a beach party where a guy named Lance (who was paid to by Sheila Carter) drugged Amber and took her back to his place and made her think that they slept together. She told Rick, who was furious to hear what Amber had done, and Amber moved in with Taylor. They believed that she had been drugged by Lance but could not figure out why. Amber tried to get information out of Lance many times, but Sheila him killed before he could tell her. It wasn't long before Amber figured out what was going on, and her former friend Sheila kidnapped her, in order to set up her own daughter as Rick's love interest. In a final battle, Taylor was left dead. Rick and Amber got past it, but Deacon's presence continued to cause problems. It was proven that they had no legal rights to Little Eric. Deacon won custody of him. Amber kidnapped Little Eric and went on the run, which ended her relationship with Rick. When Amber nearly died in a house fire, she temporarily moved in with firefighter Hector Ramirez, but it wasn't long before she was living in Taylor's beach house. She wanted to patch things up with Rick, but he was in love with Caitlin Ramirez. After Amber become homeless she and Thomas Forrester became lovers. She left town after Ridge filed a restraining order against her. She later returned later when Thorne offered her a job at Spectra. She left Los Angeles for Italy to try to put her life back together, and caught Ridge in what she believed was a delicate position with another woman, but in fact, he had been more or less kidnapped by a mentally unstable Morgan DeWitt. Amber helped Ridge get home, but it didn't improve her standing with the Forrester family. After swearing to Stephanie that she would make herself a better person, Amber left town. The Young and the Restless Amber arrived in Genoa City and spent a lot of time hanging out at Crimson Lights trying to find either a man or an opportunity. Spotting Professor Adrian Korbel, she decided to audit his class and they slept together. Amber got stuck at Katherine Chancellor's mansion delivering a gown during an ice storm. While there she was witness to a psychic reading which turned into a seance when the deceased Phillip Chancellor III spoke to them. Amber deciphered the clues he gave them by searching on the Internet for a missing child. Unknown to Amber he was the real Phillip Chancellor III, victim of a baby switch pulled by Kay and a woman named Violet Montgomery. Amber found Cane Ashby whose adopted mother was named Violet Montgomery. He was searching for his real mother and came to Genoa City from Australia on Amber's lead. A DNA test later proved him to be the real Phillip Chancellor III, son of Jill Foster Abbott. Amber and Cane got cozy and, after she discovered the possible link to the Chancellor millions, she took him to Vegas to get married (supposedly to keep him from being deported back to Australia). At the last minute Cane decided not to marry her, so Amber drugged him and got her friend Alison Stewart to take his place in disguise. Amber later told him that he was too drunk to remember. Amber continued to trick her way into Cane's fortune. She staged power outages in their apartment and a burglary at the Chancellor Estate which led Katherine to ask Amber and Cane to move into the estate. Amber made friends with Daniel Romalotti and they spend a lot of time together. Amber showed him the website where her online porn clips were featured. Daniel then joined the site and got hooked on Internet porn. Lily Winters, his wife, made him see a therapist but he was lying about his progress. Lily tossed him out. Plum, Katherine and Daniel An old boyfriend from Amber's past named Plum came to town trying to blackmail her with some porn tapes. He was staying with Kevin Fisher and Daniel Romalotti until he died of a broken neck in his locked room with a bag full of money. Although it appeared that he fell from a chair while getting the bag from above, Amber, Daniel and Kevin dumped the body and buried the money at the Chancellor Estate. Although they swore each other to secrecy and that they would not touch the money, when Amber needed money, she dug up the bag and took some but was seen by someone. A treasury agent named Bonachek traced the money to the trio and someone named Carson McDonald claiming to be an old Army buddy of Plum's was asking around GC for him. Cane Ashby got suspicious and began looking into Amber's background. Carson was happy to help and exposed Amber's past. Cane then discovered that he and Amber were not legally married and threw her out. She went to live in Kevin's spare bedroom. Then Amber got kidnapped and locked in a closet. As she escaped into the arms of Carson, Bonachek arrived followed by Daniel and the cops. They were arrested but were going to get off with probation if each paid back the money. Amber dug up the money and made it follow Ji Min Kim's death creating a ruse. She rented his room at the Genoa City Athletic Club and set a fire to smolder some of the money to make everyone think it had burned. Time passed and Amber began spending more of the stolen money. Daniel and Amber got drunk together one night and slept together. Afterward he found the money. Amber confessed and Daniel forgave her. Daniel told Kevin who made them burn the money. Daniel video taped it to prove to Kevin it was done. Due to a mini-stroke, Katherine Chancellor decided was time to put her house in order. She took a liking to Amber, seeing a lot of herself in her. Kay hired Amber to assist in writing her memoirs and invested in Amber's designer fashion line. Daniel moved in with Amber. Just as Daniel and Amber declared their love for each other and he appeared to be discovering a hidden talent for drawing and caricature possibly leading to a new career, Danny Romalotti, Daniel's father, made a surprise visit and asked him to go on the road as tour photographer for six months. While on the tour, Danny sent Phyllis Summers a photo of Daniel partying with a girl which Phyllis made sure Amber saw. Amber, unable to reach Daniel, reacted by having sex with Adrian Korbel. When Daniel returned, Amber felt guilty and told him. Daniel dumped her. Amber then saw Daniel and Colleen Carlton having sex so Amber claimed she met and had sex with a surfer named Liam before she left but they didn't believe her. Liam turned out to be Billy Abbott, Colleen's uncle. However, the new relationships didn't last long. Once again, Daniel and Amber confessed their love on a radio show. Daniel dumped Colleen and Amber dumped Billy. Amber moved back in with Daniel. Katherine Not long after Katherine Chancellor and Amber completed Katherine's memoirs, Amber was devastated to hear that Katherine had been killed in a car accident. (Katherine was not really dead. It was her look-alike, Marge Cotroke, who was in the same car as Katherine.) Katherine left one fifth of one percent of her estate to Amber and gave her the sole rights to her memoirs. Amber saw Kevin Fisher with a lot of money and became convinced that Kevin killed Katherine. While visiting his mother in jail, Kevin met the real living amnesiac Katherine Chancellor. He and Gloria Abbott Bardwell knew she was the real Katherine. Kevin and Jana Hawkes joined forces with Amber and Daniel Romalotti. The foursome used Kay's money to bail her out of jail and hired Michael Baldwin to represent her. Michael was to prove that she was Katherine. Once Amber realized her mistake, she apologized to Kevin for thinking he could have been behind Katherine's death. Katherine disappeared. Amber and Kevin realized that the first letter of every sentence of the note Katherine left when she was kidnapped by Clint Radison spelled out CLINT. Clint met Amber hoping to convince her that he had witnessed Katherine leaving town. As Clint left the bar, Gina Roma spotted him and warned Amber and Kevin that he was her dangerous scammer ex-husband. Kevin and Amber tracked him down to the hotel where he was holding Katherine and Esther Valentine but Annie Wilkes tricked them into leaving. Kevin, Daniel and Deacon Kevin Fisher returned later and Clint Radison kidnapped him, too. Amber and Gloria Abbott Bardwell arrived in time to untie Katherine Chancellor and Esther Valentine. Just then a bomb went off but no one was seriously hurt. Meanwhile, between Kevin’s claustrophobia and the drugs Clint gave him, he began to believe that Clint was his dead father Terrible Tom Fisher which turned him into a whimpering child. Once Clint realized this, he forced Kevin to rob banks for him. Amber found Kevin but he took her back to his hotel and threw her in the closet with the now dead Clint. Kevin later forced her to help him rob another bank. They were arrested. Amber got out on bail but Kevin was placed in a padded cell in which he went crazy. No one could snap him out of it until Amber visited. Daniel Romalotti was contacted by an FBI agent named Howard Aucker who wanted him to paint a forgery in order to catch some thieves. However, he was not a real agent. Daniel then went to a back alley to purchase some art but the seller/fake FBI agent was shot and killed. Daniel became the chief suspect. Deacon Sharpe then returned and blackmailed Amber into sleeping with him in exchange for Daniel's freedom. Amber reluctantly agreed but Deacon arranged it so that Daniel would hear them have sex. Daniel dumped her and when he was released, kicked her out. Amber refused to give up and even agreed to marry Deacon in order to save Daniel. Daniel forgave her and married her instead. Unfortunately, it was still possible that Daniel could go to jail, so Phyllis Summers and Amber decided to get Deacon sent to jail instead. Recent Developments Phyllis Summers blackmailed Deacon Sharpe into kidnapping Amber who was wearing a GPS chip. Right before the cops came, Deacon told Amber that Little Eric Sharpe still considered her his mother. Amber decided to look for him and was surprised to find that he was with her mother, Tawny Moore. Amber decided to let him stay there but still missed him which annoyed Daniel Romalotti. Amber was stunned when Little Eric came to town. Eric explained that Tawny abandoned him and he was getting strange phone calls so he used an old credit card of Tawny's and came to find Amber. Amber took Eric back to her and Daniel's apartment but found Daniel in bed with Daisy Sanders. Amber took Eric to Katherine Chancellor's house. When Amber learned that Tawny was coming to town to get Eric back, she and Eric left town without Daniel. Amber and Daniel later talked on the phone and agreed to divorce. Amber briefly returned to Genoa City in September 2013 to attend the funeral of her closest friend, Katherine Chancellor. Photos young amber.jpg|Young Amber amber and rick.jpg|Amber and Rick Amber vs Brooke.jpg|Amber vs Brooke amber and deacon.jpg|Amber and Deacon amber and cane.jpg|Amber and Cane amber and chloe.jpg|Amber and Chloe amber in black.png|Amber wearing a black wedding dress when marrying Deacon Amber and Murphy.jpg|Murphy walks Amber down the aisle Amber and Daniel get married.jpg|Amber and Daniel get married Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Romalotti family Category:Heroines Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroines Category:2000s Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters